


O is for Obedience

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/152823.html">Gen Fic Day</a>, part of the Vala Alphabet Soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O is for Obedience

Vala rehearsed the names she was going to call her step-mother when she got back. She had learned some new ones since being sold into slavery; it would be a shame not to get to use them. She figured it was only a matter of time until she could charm Fierenze into trusting her--she was her father's daughter, after all--and it wasn't like she didn't know the address. After that, she figured she would tell her father what Adria had done--it was almost guaranteed he would throw the witch out after this.

Vala's father might not be around much, but he did love her.

She was pretty sure, anyway.

Well, no matter. All she had to do was bide her time until Fierenze trusted her, and then...

She was a little vague on the details of her plan, but they all involved the image of Fierenze dead in the dirt. That seemed a safe place to start. It wasn't like she could escape and hope for Adria to pay back the good money she'd gotten for selling Vala in the first place. It was probably already spent.

Besides, Fierenze deserved it. She definitely wasn't the first slave to pass through his hands, and if she left him alive, she wouldn't be the last.

Maybe, after, she wouldn't go back at all. She was almost more likely to run into her father out here than at home. More importantly, she could avoid Adria altogether.

From now on, the only person who was going to control Vala would be herself.


End file.
